Gallery:Buford Van Stomm/Specials
Buford Van Stomm is a bully in the town of Danville that joins Phineas and Ferb on their adventures. Read the full page... "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" Buford makes a giant popcorn and berry chain.jpg Buford's popcorn and berry chain gets hooked.jpg The Christmas Feeling.jpg NaughtyNonsense.png I can't accept this.jpg Isabella Questioning Phineas.PNG Danville For Niceness 3.png Danville For Niceness 2.PNG Danville is very nice.jpg Anyone in the North Pole saw that.jpg Mistake..PNG Nice except for Buford.jpg NoActOfKindness.png Santa'sNotComingToDanville.png Christmas is coming.png ToBeThoughtOfAsNiceByHisFriends.png Buford jingling bell.png What did Ferb wish for.JPG World Peace.PNG Dancing, Peanuts style.jpg Buford and Baljeet's gift.png "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" SBTY22.jpg Awing at the Sunbeater 300 - SBTY.PNG Baby Phineas and Buford.JPG Summer-Belongs-To-You-4.jpg Waving hands in the air - SBTY.PNG It may sound far-fetched, this thing we've got planned.jpg Clay Aiken and the kids.png Chaka Khan, Nice - SBTY.PNG Or at Least That's the Plan - SBTY.PNG Fix This Wing - SBTY.jpg Giant Map.JPG SB-3000 Over Pacific.jpg So What Did You Guys Think of the Pacific Ocean - SBTY.PNG Racing Against Time.JPG Anime Buford&Baljeet.JPG Leaving Tokyo.JPG Klimpaloon walks by.JPG Stranded - SBTY.PNG Baljeet and Friends, I Have Been Expecting You - SBTY.PNG This Is the Room Where We Test the Stretching - SBTY.PNG Testing the Bounce 2 - SBTY.PNG Break Room for the Dancers - SBTY.PNG Team Phineas with Uncle Sabu.jpg GangGoesBouncing.jpg Buford Caesar - SBTY.jpg Buford and Baljeet Eating Spaghetti - SBTY.PNG Enjoying their bouncing around the world.JPG Looking at the Animals - SBTY.PNG Let's Get Going - SBTY.PNG Don't tell the others.png You got on this plane.JPG Team Phineas Rafting Through Venice.jpg It's the End of Romance - SBTY.PNG We Need to Go There - SBTY.PNG Origami Unicorn - SBTY.PNG Substitute Teacher Day - SBTY.PNG Best Landing of the Day - SBTY.PNG Buford's I Believe - SBTY.PNG Jumping the Ditch - SBTY.PNG Riding Over Linda and Lawrence - SBTY.PNG Gang's bikes.jpg IrvingSBTY.jpg Buford playing drums SBTY.jpg Don't miss the beat.jpg Just get into the groove.jpg Isabella dancing to SBTY.JPG There's a world of possibilities outside your door.jpg Don't need an invitation.jpg Every day is new.jpg Buford, Baljeet and Fireside Girls playing trumpets.jpg Life is full of music.jpg SBTY circle.jpg Buford and Baljeet dancing SBTY.jpg "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" Buford and Baljeet-cicles .jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 234).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 235).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 236).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 237).jpg Good King Wenceslas 02.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 238).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 239).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 240).jpg Good King Wenceslas 03.jpg Good King Wenceslas 04.jpg Good King Wenceslas 05.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 245).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 246).jpg Good King Wenceslas 06.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 248).jpg Good King Wenceslas 07.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 249).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 250).jpg Good King Wenceslas 09.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 256).jpg Good King Wenceslas 10.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 258).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 259).jpg PnF-FamilyChristmas8.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 267).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 266).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 268).jpg Good King Wenceslas 13.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 271).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 272).jpg Good King Wenceslas 16.jpg Good King Wenceslas 17.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 274).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 275).jpg PnF-FamilyChristmas10.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 28.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 29.jpg We wish you a merry Christmas.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 33.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 34.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 35.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 36.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 38.jpg "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" Candace geeks out.jpg The gang's all here.jpg The heroes getting their powers back.jpg The gang watching the fight.jpg The gang watching the hulk and thor bounce one of the villians between them.jpg Phineas starting to get mad at candace.jpg The gang waiting for the fight to begin.jpg 1373048682000-128907-0051.jpg "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" Buford tapping to the music.jpg Buford on drums.jpg Steaks sizzle on the grill.jpg The gang rocking out in London, England - closeup.jpg The gang atop a float in New Orleans, Lousiana.jpg The gang atop the Temple of Juatchadoon - closeup.jpg The gang in Singapore - closeup.jpg The gang in Antarctica.jpg And if you're wondering what we're doing today....jpg We are simulcasting our virtual selves around the planet!.jpg We're joining you to celebrate around the world.png The gang rockin' in their backyard.png All from the comfort of our own backyard!.jpg The gang atop the bridge in the Petronas Twin Towers in Malaysia - closeup.jpg The gang atop a bridge in Venice, Italy.jpg Buford singing to a moose.jpg The gang atop Uluru Rock, Australia - closeup.jpg And now help us in welcoming.jpg PaFSS - Hey, where's Perry?.jpg The gang still rocking out in the backyard.jpg Candace having come to ask Phineas if he knows where she can watch this video casette.jpg Candace comes upon the global concert.jpg Carry on with your non-bustable activity.jpg Candace leaves the global concert.jpg The gang in Soviet Russia.jpg I don't know, it wasn't us.jpg Save.jpg Phineas, Ferb, and the gang riding on a plane through the mountains.jpg 1400935321918.jpg Phineas and Ferb repairing something.jpg Phineas and the gang dangling from rope.png Phineas and gang dangling from rope 2.png I got an idea!.jpg I think there must be somethin' wrong with this program.jpg "Night of the Living Pharmacists" The gang by the Rubberization Ray.jpg BounceNOTLP.jpg 20.jpg 21.jpg 23.jpg 12.jpg The boys hiding from the Doof-zombies.jpg 25.jpg Phineas freaking out.jpg WorriedPhineas.jpg Rubbersuited.jpg Capture61.PNG Fresh meat 1.jpg To return to the page for Buford Van Stomm, click here. }} Category:Character galleries Category:Buford Van Stomm